WItchers (Race)
A Witcher (also wiccan or hexer or in the Elder Speech: vatt'ghern) is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning, and mysterious rituals (which take place at "Witcher Schools" such as Kaer Morhen) in preparation for becoming an itinerant Monster Slayer for hire. Geralt, the central character in Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher series and the subsequent games inspired by them, is said in the stories to be one of the greatest Witchers; he is certainly legendary, but whether famous or infamous is more open to interpretation (and/or subject to gameplay, as the case may be). Taken in as children, Witchers-to-be are subjected to intense alchemical processes, consumption of mutagenic compounds, and relentless physical and magical training to make them dangerous and highly versatile against their vast array of opponents, many of which possess superhuman speed, strength and/or other deadly powers. These procedures ultimately mean that each fully-trained Witcher is a mutant built specifically to hunt and kill inhuman prey. The key permanent results of mutations shared by all Witchers include: Sterility (which partially explains selection from the outsiders, as they cannot breed to pass on their traits). Though Artur of Nilfgaard was the sole exception to this, attempts to replicate his invulnerability to the Sterility and maintaining of his Virility Failed. Cat-like eyes that grant very acute nightvision - witchers can constrict their pupils to see in blinding light or open them to see in near pitch darkness. This nightvision can be further enhanced with the cat potion, but in general, it is good enough by itself to not require further enhancement. Tremendous resistance to disease (which functions in most cases as complete immunity) and a boosted immune system, allowing them to consume large quantities of potions that could prove easily deadly if consumed even in small amounts by a normal man. Exceptionally increased strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance, far beyond any normal or well-trained human, that allows them to swiftly end fights with minimal effort, and perform physical feats Non-Witchers couldn't hope to match. A Witcher's physical skills alone are sufficient to defeat most monsters single-handedly if combined with extensive training and proper weaponry, whereas regular men could only hope to accomplish this in large groups. Witchers have also been shown to shrug off hits that would normally render normal men unconscious. Additionally, they have been known to survive the strikes of powerful monsters such as giants, or other beings possessing heruculean strength, that would otherwise kill others with a single blow. Having the ability to perform simple yet incredibly versatile combat magic in the form of signs. They also develop a sixth sense that allows them to "feel" things around them, be it items of importance or people's immediate intentions. This explains their uncanny ability to track and hunt people and monsters. Accelerated healing granting quick recovery from injuries. Incredibly long lifespan and prolonged youth (Vesemir is said to be at least a few centuries old but has the appearance of a middle-aged man). Though they cover proficiency in basically any weapon that comes to hand, a Witcher's training focuses on two primary tools: These swords are typically carried on the back. A steel blade used for more mundane beings, while a silver blade for beasts of the supernatural. Witchers are also frequent mixers and users of powerful potions, having developed an advanced tolerance to their inherent toxicity, but still limited to a few at a time (even one of their weaker brews would be fatal to an ordinary human). Finally, their formal magical training deals with signs, a low-level yet versatile form of magic that allows Witchers to cast spells and enchantments with simple hand gestures. Without extensive improvement and practice, these are mere tricks compared to what a sorceress can do, but they serve very well for someone with a sword in one hand to add a variety of improvisation to their efforts. Also, the more powerful magic used by mages often takes a lot of time to prepare while all signs are instantaneous. Additionally, Witchers are trained by seasoned mages in how to use these signs to the best effect. In general, a Witcher is a formidable and often overwhelming opponent to more mundane races thanks to their superhuman physical prowess, regenerative capabilities, and magic. However, they are not infallible, as they can still make mistakes, take a misstep in battle against mundane men or supernatural demons, or be overwhelmed by sheer numbers and individuals who have the skill to match a Witcher, though rare is the individual who managed to slay a Witcher out of skill rather than dumb luck or by ambush. Though a Witcher's eyes are one way to stick out, another standard means of identification is the Witcher medallion. This device aids in the detection of monsters, and no Witcher would part with one willingly. (And of course, Witchers are known for being 'hard to kill' - Leo Bonhart boasts a collection of three such medallions as proof of his martial skill.) The form of an individual medallion (head of a wolf, cat, griffin, etc.) indicates the school at which its owner was trained. It is a common belief, even among Witchers themselves, that they have no capacity for emotion. This may be debatable, and rather relative, considering the rigors of their training and the dangers they face on a day-to-day basis. Perhaps they have simply never had the time or exposure to society to develop or recognize the reactions to mundane experiences that most take for granted. It may also be explained that a combination of their hard training, genetic modifications, and seclusion from society that may encourage blunted emotional expressions, as Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel all exhibit emotional heights concerning love, joy, fear, anger, lust, and sympathy among various others. Occasional references to Witchers as 'nonhuman' are somewhat at odds with the original stories (in which Geralt only identifies Witcher as a profession, never a race). There is certainly no official classification as such, and the relevant references (in the first game at least) are usually from Geralt identifying with the mistrust and/or hostility faced by elves and dwarves in human society. Likely it is used as a slur against the mutants, likening them to elves and dwarves, though it's worth noting that an in-game text found in Wild Hunt mentions that the Cat School of Witchers "are for the most part of elven stock," indicating that there are (or were at one time) indeed nonhuman Witchers. Whether or not there actually are any elven Witchers during the contemporary timeline of the story is unknown. Known Witchers School of The Wolf School of The Griffin School of The Cat School of The Bear School of The Manticore School of The Basilisk School of The Dragon School of The Eagle School of The Rat School of The Viper Witcher Schools School of The Wolf School of The Griffin School of The Cat School of The Bear School of The Manticore School of The Basilisk School of The Dragon School of The Eagle School of The Rat School of The Viper Category:Witchers Category:Witcher Schools Category:Witcher Category:Trained By Witchers Category:Warrior Monks Category:Groups Category:Guilds Category:Monster Hunter Guilds Category:School of the Cat Category:School of the Wolf Category:School of the Viper Category:School of the Griffin Category:School of the Bear Category:Rats Category:Vipers Category:Wolves Category:Griffins Category:Bears Category:Eagles Category:Dragons Category:Manticores Category:School of the Manticore Category:Organisations Category:Organisation's